A Date to England
by Forgotten Illusion
Summary: HP/SM XOver. A couple gets the chance to go to England to study and to teach. While on vacation, one starts to fall for someone else... Please R+R!
1. Prologue

AN: Arigato gozaimasu for clicking the link to this story and reading! I hope you enjoy! After reading so many HP/SM xovers in 2 nights (Hehe^_^) I have decided to write one of my one… Just let me warn you, it's not your typical HP/SM xover. Anyway, go ahead and read on.

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and Harry Potter do not belong to me. If they did, my life will be much better than it is, but it's not, so I don't. So no suing, please.

"So, Mamo-chan, you still haven't told me why you took me out on this fancy dinner." Usagi said after taking a sip of red wine. She had convinced Mamoru to let her lie about her age this once, besides, it's not like she was going to get herself drunk.

Her lover smiled. "Am I not allowed to this every now and then?"

Usagi looked him in the eyes after slicing a piece of steak. This atmosphere was the type for either proposals or admitting something that would break her heart. She didn't care which one of the two it was, she just wanted to know. Now. "Of course you are. But don't act like I can't read you, you know we can read each other like a book. So what's your announcement?"

"Do you really want to know now?" Mamoru asked playfully.

"You act like it's bad news, Mamo-chan. The longer you take, the more I suspect that you did something—"

"Okay, okay, I'll tell you know. Prepare yourself for a shock, though."

Usagi put on the calmest face she had and smiled at Mamoru playfully.

He smiled back. "Remember that letter that you received a few years back that you told me about- an invitation to something strange that you rejected?"

Usagi nodded as if that memory was a very important one. "How could I forget? Are you talking about the invitation to some school of magic? What about it?"

"Well, they sent me a letter about a week ago, and…"

"You can't be invited to be a student, you're too old. I remember the day I received that letter as if it I received it yesterday. That was the day I found out that my parents were wizards, making me a witch. And that was exactly three years before I encountered Luna." Usagi interrupted trying to push away the feelings of anger that are coming in slowly.

Mamoru nodded and took a bite of steak and looked her in the eye. "I wasn't invited to be a student. I was invited to be a teacher. I said—" He swallowed. "That I would come only if my girlfriend would come with me."

Usagi's fork clattered on the floor. She did not expect this at all. She searched her mind for the answer, which came out calmly despite the panic in her mind. "You know why I rejected to go when I received that letter."

Mamoru nodded. He was expecting this.

"I couldn't leave my friends then and you expect me to leave now? You know me better than that, Mamo-chan." Her eyes were close to tears. "I also have duties here to protect people."

"I know that, Usako. And your duty as a protector is what made me want to ask you. Usako, you've done so much for the people here, but they haven't done that much for you. You deserve a break from fighting. So please, come to England with me."

Usagi looked at him, and Mamoru could tell this was something she really needs to talk about. "But what if trouble comes up?"

"They have Haruka and Michiru to help. If they really need us, then we'll find a way to get back as soon as possible." Usagi didn't give him a reply. "You really need to think about this, don't you, Usako?" 

Usagi nodded quietly. "When do they want your reply?"

"They said as soon as possible. I think you should call up the girls tonight and see what they think about this. Your parents will probably say it's all right, but you should ask them just in case. If possible, can you give me an answer tomorrow?" Mamoru had an almost pleading look in his eyes.

"You really want me to go, don't you?" Usagi got a nod from her boyfriend in reply. She smiled brightly. "Fine. I'll give you an answer tomorrow."

Things looked hopeful for Mamoru. "Thank you so much."

"But you know what, there are some issues in question." Usagi said, not making Mamoru completely relieved.

"I know there's this student-teacher relationship thing in question. I asked them about that, and they said that they won't kick us out for that as long as I treat you the same way I treat everybody." He replied quickly.

Usagi nodded. "That's one of them, but what about my English? American English is hard enough, what about British English?" 

"There is a spell to help you with that." 

Usagi's eyes turned curious. "Really? But then what about my knowledge of spells and whatnot?"

"You're actually questioning that? You're better than all of them, Usagi. And you know perfectly why."

She nodded. "There's not much to worry about then."

"Would you like to dance now then?" Mamoru offered his hand for them to dance.

She took his hand, and they enjoyed the rest of their night together on the dance floor.

"I had a wonderful time, Mamo-chan." Usagi said once Mamoru had walked her to her doorstep.

"Any minute with you is a wonderful time for me. Aishiteru, Usako." He bent forward to kiss her, while she reached up to kiss him. The full moon provided a perfect background to the couple's kiss.

"Moshi Moshi. Mizuno de gozaimasu."

"Ami-chan? I need to ask you something important…"

AN: ^_^' Forgive my Japanese, I know it's horrible! I think I'm right, but I'm not sure if I'm 100% correct. Please correct if I'm wrong! Hope you liked the chapter, please R+R! I don't mind you're flaming me, but I won't continue unless I receive a sufficient amount of good reviews. I know the chapter's pretty short, but I have a lot planned out for the story, so you can either encourage or discourage me, it's your choice.


	2. Chapter 1

AN: Hi! Thanks for clicking the link again! You know, I realized I was selfish for saying I won't put this chapter up until I get enough reviews from the other chapter. But the other chapter barely had anything! But then that's why it's called a prologue.

Last time I said that I have a lot planned out for the story… That means I have most of the plot and stuff figure out. But everyone's requesting all these couples. I'm sorry, but not everybody will be happy. I will try to keep everyone happy, though. I warned you last time, this is not your typical SM/HP fanfic. But please don't stop reading! I think a lot of you stopped reading coz Mamoru ("Mamo-baka" to some of you HP/SM readers) was in the story. But please R+R! I told you I don't mind flames… Thanx for reading! Let's get on with the story, ne?

Disclaimer: Ah, this is pretty important as well. Sailor Moon and Harry Potter do not belong to me. They belong to their respectful owners, and if I did own them, I wouldn't be writing just for fun, I'd be writing for money as well. The plot is mine though, but if I add something that is in your story, I probably did not mean to. It's this thing called coincidence's fault. But great minds think alike, ne? I said probably before coz I might have read your story and added an element of it in mine without being conscious of it. Or I tried to ask you but your email doesn't work, and I won't go on with my excuses. If any of those does happen, please let me know and I will give you credit! Thank you!

Jeez, I did not plan for my ANs and my Disclaimer to be that long… Sorry… So on with the story!

A Date to England 

Chapter 1

"Oooh, Mamo-chan, we're flying first class?" Usagi squealed curiously. "But since when did you have that much money? First you buy me an expensive dinner, now first class?"

"I paid for the dinner, yes, but Hogwarts paid for first class." Mamoru sighed as he took his seat in the plane. 

"Hn. Hogwarts is loaded. Ne, oneesan! How does it make you feel that I'll be better at magic that you will be in seven years?"

"Shizuka yo, Shingo! That will not happen in a million years!" Usagi exclaimed to her little brother, who had been invited by Hogwarts to attend the school, now that he was eleven years of age. She knew she was exaggerating the truth, for she had seen what would happen to her ten centuries from now. She was going to be queen of Crystal Tokyo while her husband, Mamoru, rules as king. But it wasn't a complete lie anyway, so Usagi didn't feel as guilty.

"I think the two of you should be quiet, this planes mostly made up of muggles." Mamoru suggested.

Usagi looked at her boyfriend curiously. "Mamo-chan, what's a muggle?"

"It's a common term used by wizards for non-magic using fellows. Let Shingo know, as well, I'm sure the two of you don't want to look like idiots in the school. I'm also going to explain some other wizard terms." Mamoru whispered.

"I want Shingo to look like an idiot." She giggled and Mamoru gave her a look that made her tell Shingo what he needed to know.

"And never use the term 'mudblood.' That's a cruel term to describe magicians who have no wizarding background whatsoever. They've lived in a muggle environment all their life and had no idea of magic until they received the Hogwarts letter. Those who use that term might not be the type that you'll get along well with."

Usagi nodded, and then repeated Mamoru's words to Shingo. She looked back at Mamoru and asked, "So, are me and Shingo mudbloods?"

Mamoru shook his head vigorously. "Don't let anyone call you that, even if you are. Both of your parents are wizards, so that makes you a pureblood. If you hear anyone call somebody a mudblood in my class, let me know."

"It's that bad?"

Mamoru nodded. "So the next term you need to know is quidditch…"

~^.~.^.~

"Usako, wake up, its lunchtime." Mamoru whispered gently to the girl who had put her head on his shoulder.

Usagi lifted her head and opened her eyes slowly. She was about to bite what Mamoru laid on the table until he stopped her.

"Whoa, Usako, wake up. That's the menu you're about to eat there. Pick what you want first, then eat what they give you."

Usagi was now awake and ashamed for almost eating the menu. "Ah... Gomen ne… Nani? Nippon-jin no tabemono ga suki desu…" She sighed. "I guess I'll have…" Usagi started to say in broken English to the waitress. "Matte! Odango kudasai!" She exclaimed in Japanese unaware that the stewardess did not understand.

"We'll both take the dumplings." Mamoru translated for the stewardess. She handed them both the food watching a boy laugh at the girl. She shrugged it off and went on the next passengers.

"Matte! Odango kudasai!" Shingo imitated and laughed loudly.

"Urusai, Shingo!" She yelled back, making the boy stop. 

"Jeez, I'm sorry…" Shingo proceeded to eat his food. 

Usagi slumped back in her seat. "Mamo-chan, when can you cast that spell on me?"

"Once we're at Hogwarts, I'll ask the headmaster if I can." He replied. "It's okay, Usako. It's not your fault you're not fluent at English."

She sighed. "I guess."

"Now go eat your food before it gets cold."

~.^.~.^.~

"Mamo-chan, can I ask you a question?" Usagi asked after the stewardess took their food.

"Of course you can."

"How come they asked you to be a teacher at Hogwarts? I mean, did you study there before?"

"You met me when I was eighteen, correct?" Mamoru returned her question with a question of his own.

She nodded. "Oh, I get it. There's seven years of magic training and after you finished your seventh year you just went to Muggle College?"

Mamoru nodded. 

"Cool. But how come I was invited to go to Hogwarts and not some school in Japan?" Usagi asked.

"Because that school had to be torn down. Too many muggles got suspicious of it. It's difficult to hide a school in Japan. Even if magic is protecting it and all."

"Oh, I see… But then how come you never used magic as Tuxedo Kamen?"

Mamoru felt a slight shade of red coming. "And for that, I'm extremely sorry. I couldn't find the time to get my wand, which is really my cane. I just needed to shorten my cane, which I never found the time to do."

Usagi nodded and sighed. So Mamoru didn't protect her to the best of his ability. Usagi shrugged it off. He did love her to the best of his ability, and that's all that matters. She smiled at him. "It's okay Mamoru. It really doesn't matter. You love me and that's all I want." She snuggled up to him.

He kissed the top of her head. "Thank you. You see, that's just one of the reasons I love you so much."

Usagi couldn't say anything more; all she could do was enjoy this moment.

~.^.~.^.~.^.~.^.~.^.~

"Mr. Arthur Weasly, I presume?"

"Yes, and you must be Professor Chiba, correct?"

Mamoru nodded in reply. Mr. Weasly had three boys with the same fiery, red hair as him and a boy with dark brown hair and green eyes beneath a pair of round glasses with him. "Family?" He asked.

Mr. Weasly chuckled. "Just the redheads. The twins are Fred and George, and they have their younger brother Ron and his best friend Harry Potter with them." Mr. Weasly gave off a proud aura showing that he has Harry Potter with them. "You do know Harry Potter, right?"

Mamoru seemed to have trouble familiarizing himself with the name. "Oh yes, I remember now! A couple of years in the muggle world, and I forget. How silly of me. It's an honor to meet you, Mr. Potter.

Harry looked at his teacher, who was extending his arm for a handshake. Harry returned the handshake. "It is an honor to meet the new teacher as well."

 "Once again the famous Harry Potter gets all the attention." Ron muttered loud enough for Harry to hear, but soft enough to prevent the new defense against the dark arts teacher from hearing.

Usagi poked Mamoru. "Dare wa Harry Potter desu ka?"

"I forgot to tell you his story?" Mamoru got a nod in response. "I'm sorry. I guess I'll do that later."

"This is the girl you said you were going to be traveling with?" Mr. Weasly asked when they approached the car. "Doesn't talk much, does she?"

Usagi giggled, Shingo was laughing too much, while Mamoru just chuckled at the question. "Oh, it's because she doesn't talk much English. In fact, we need a spell to get her talking."

"Do you understand English, though?" Harry asked her once he was seated next to her in the car.

Usagi gestured a sign that Harry understood as, "Kind of..."

"I see." Harry replied. He then turned to his teacher. "Excuse me, Professor, I hope you don't mind my asking, but, how long has it been since you graduated your magic school?"

"About a couple of years ago…" Mamoru replied. "Yes, about that much time. I graduated from a magic school that used to be in Japan, but too many muggles got suspicious about it, so it had to be closed and torn down. That school didn't have much muggle protection."

Fred and George nodded. "It's a good thing, because if it wasn't, we wouldn't have a great teacher like you." Mamoru chuckled at the twins' attempt at sucking up. "You haven't even seen me teach, how can you be so sure?" He chuckled again after seeing their faces. He then turned to their father. "You think it's all right for me to perform the spell now, Mr. Weasly?" Mamoru asked once they were in a deserted area.

"We're almost at Hogwarts, I don't see why not." 

"Already? That was pretty quick." Mamoru asked.

"This is an enchanted car, Professor Chiba." Mr. Weasly replied to the shocked teacher.

"Oh yes, of course. I need to start getting used to the magical world once again." Mamoru took out his wand, flickered it over Usagi, and stated, "Translatia."

Mr. Weasly was about to ask Mamoru something about the muggle world, but Usagi started talking. "Ahhh…! Thank you so much, Mamo- er… Professor Chiba. Ah, we need to talk about that too later. Anyway, thank you!" Usagi exclaimed as if she was released from a spell. She then turned to Fred and George, who had been gesturing signs to her for the past ten minutes. "I appreciate you trying to make conversation, but if you had heard Harry, he asked me if I understood English, and I gestured, 'Kind of!'" Mamoru chuckled at Usagi, Fred, and George.

"Well, we didn't hear your response." One of the twins said.

"But who's this other guy you're traveling with, Professor?" The other twin said.

Mamoru just finished casting the spell on Shingo. "He's Usa—Usagi's little brother, Shingo. He's a first year at Hogwarts."

Ron chuckled. "Watch out for Fred, George, and Peeves the Poltergeist. They're not that nice to first years."

"Gotcha." Shingo replied, while Fred and George gave Ron death glares.

"And your name's Usagi?" Ron asked for all of them.

Usagi nodded. "I guess we haven't had a proper introduction. My name's Usagi Tsukino. I'm new at Hogwarts, but I'll be a fifth year when I start."

So she was the same age as Harry and Ron. Harry can't help but think happy thoughts knowing he will have classes with the beauty sitting next to him.

"Oh, drat. You'll be having classes with Harry and Ron here, then. I do hope you'll be in Gryffindor and not Slytherin, though." One twin said.

"Fred, right?" Usagi asked.

"Good guess!" George replied with amazement for his twin.

"Okay, Fred, what's Gryffindor?"

Mamoru smacked his head. "I forgot to explain that to you, too?"

Usagi nodded. "Yep. So give Fred a chance to answer."

"Sorry, Professor, but the lass chose me." Fred dared to say to a teacher. "Gryffindor is one of the four houses at Hogwarts. The other three are Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and last but of course the least, Slytherin. A sorting hat places you in your proper house. That's all I'll say for now. I'll let you discover more on your own."

"Aww… You're mean." Usagi teased.

"You'll be bored when Dumbledore gives the speech if they give you all the information." Ron replied for the twins.

"Okay, I see. Now, two questions, Ron. Who's Dumbledore and what's wrong with Slytherin?" Usagi now interviewed Ron.

Ron was shocked that such a beautiful goddess would talk to him. "Dumbledore's the headmaster of the school." He replied while trying not to show his shocked side. "All of us here are Gryffindors. Slytherin never gets along with Gryffindor: we're mortal enemies, just like Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff are. But that's not the only problem with Slytherin. Most dark wizards emerge from Slytherin. And I can see some of them who just might end up being one in the future."

Usagi nodded. She would still keep an open opinion about everyone in all the houses, though. She wasn't exactly sorted yet, so she can't be biased against the Slytherins like the Gryffindors are. But even if she was sorted into Gryffindor, just because most dark wizards come from Slytherin, it doesn't mean that all Slytherins will end up as dark wizards, right?

An owl flew over the car and dropped a piece of parchment, interrupting Usagis' thoughts. "Somebody read that out for me." Mr. Weasly requested.

Ron picked it up. "It's from Professor Dumbledore. He says because of the time, he can't show Professor Chiba and Usagi around." He turned to Harry.

Usagi looked at Mamoru. "So, uh… What do we do?"

"Well, if Harry here," Ron emphasized his friend's name and rolled his eyes. "Hadn't come for summer, we could offer for you to stay, but our house is full!"

"Hey!" Harry exclaimed to Ron's tone. "You're the one that invited me!"

Usagi giggled. "Well, there has to be a hotel or something nearby, right?"

Mr. Weasly was now driving in another direction. "Of course there is, and that is where we're heading."

~.^.~.^.~.^.~.^.~.^.~

"Usagi, you talk too much." Shingo said once he, his sister, and Mamoru entered the Leaky Cauldron. AN: I'm not sure if I got the right place. If it's not, please let me know. Thank you!

"Watcha mean?" Usagi replied in a confused manner. 

Shingo sighed. "I wanted to make friends. But no. You had to hog all the attention. Ah, whatever? You know what, forget it."

Usagi shook her head. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I'm really really sorry. Next time you think I'm talking too much, elbow me or something."

"Yeah, I'm sure you didn't mean it. That's why I said forget it. I'll be sure to do that though. Um… We got a one-bedroom room." Shingo pointed out.

Mamoru looked around. "Well, I could sleep on the couch, and…"

"I don't mind if you stay in the same room with Usagi. Just PLEASE promise me you're not going to do anything."

Mamoru looked at Usagi. "Well, what do you want to do?"

Usagi didn't want either of the guys to feel neglected by her. "I dunno, either way's fine. What do you wanna do Shingo?"

"I wanna sleep alone. I'll sleep on the couch."

"Are you sure?" Usagi double-checked.

Shingo nodded. "Yeah, don't worry."

Usagi sighed. "Okay, fine. Goodnight, then, I guess."

"Gnight. Hey Professor Chiba what time's our meeting at Hogwarts again?"

Mamoru chuckled lightly. "After lunch. But you don't have to come. You're a first year, and it's going to be kind of unfair to the other first years. You can still come, but if you don't want to, it's okay."

Shingo nodded. "I'll decide in the morning. Good night, the two of you. And please don't do anything."

Usagi giggled. "Don't worry, good night, otouto!"

~.^.~.^.~.^.~.^.~.^.~

"So, are there any other questions Professor Chiba?" An old man with a long bear and half-moon spectacles asked.

Mamoru shook his head. "No, you've given us quite a tour, Professor Dumbledore. It's an honor to teach here. But, wait; actually I do have one question. How do Hogwarts students view relationships between students and teachers?"

Usagi looked up curiously, though she tried to hide her anticipation to the answer. This was a good question.

"Yes, we require our students respect our teachers. Have I not explained to your power to take away house points and such?" Dumbledore replied.

"No, no." Mamoru shook his head. "I mean, yes, you explained that, but that wasn't what I meant. What about relationships, as in, boyfriend-girlfriend?"

Dumbledore looked at Usagi. "Oh yes. Professor McGonnagal said that you were going to teach here only if a certain friend of yours came along with you as a student. Well, we haven't had many of those incidents. Because of that, there really isn't a rule against it, so that's why I told her to tell you that it was okay, as long as a professional atmosphere is maintained. However, keep in mind that other students and teachers most likely will look down on the couple."

"I see…" Mamoru replied. "Well, I guess that's all then. Thank you very much." Mamoru shook Dumbledore's hand.

Dumbledore then shook Usagi's hand. "I look forward to having you at this school. I hope you will enjoy your stay at Hogwarts."

Usagi nodded. "Oh, I will, Professor Dumbledore. Thank you so much for allowing me to study here. I really, really appreciate it. I can't wait till the start of the term."

The two of them turned around and left. 

"Um… Mamo-chan?"

"Yeah, Usako?"

"Are you absolutely certain you want to keep our relationship a secret one, or do you want to be open about it?" She asked. 

"Didn't we agree that we won't keep it open to students?" Mamoru answered without hinting which one he really wanted to do.

"Well, I don't want students and teachers to look down on the new teacher because he has a relationship with a student. So… I guess… If it's okay with you, we'll keep it hidden…" Usagi lowered her face.

Mamoru nodded. "Under one condition."

"What?"

"When I'm not teaching you, please still call me Mamo-chan, and please let me call you Usako."

Usagi's face brightened. "Of course! Aishiteru, Mamo-chan!"

~.^.~.^.~.^.~.^.~.^.~

"Man, Usagi, it's really hard to shop with you." A girl Usagi's age with bushy hair commented. "First there were the uniforms. You could have passed for a first year; you're so petite! Why did you have to throw them off by saying you're a fifth year?"

"It's not my fault, Hermione!" Usagi whined.

Hermione smiled. "And now this. You're worse than Harry when trying out wands. Harry tried more than three quarters of the store, and how many wands are left for you?"

"How's it going Usako?" Mamoru entered through the door.

"Terrible. There's about five wands left, and I don't think they'll work." Usagi replied in a semi-whining voice.

Mamoru nodded. "I see. Hermione, do you mind if the two of us are left alone?"

"No, not at all, Professor! Please excuse me." Hermione left Ollivander's slowly.

An old man entered the room with a box in hand. "Mr. Chiba, it's a pleasant surprise."

"Yes, Mr. Ollivander. I understand you're having trouble with Usako's wand?" 

Mr. Ollivander nodded. "More trouble than you were."

"When I first came here, I did not understand at all what you saw in my past. But now I understand. Will it help to know that Usako is connected with my past and that she had a similar one?"

Usagi looked at Mamoru. "He knows?"

Mr. Ollivander dropped the box he was holding. "Oh, yes, yes, that helps a lot. Miss Tsukino, I just know some vague facts about your pasts. No solid facts. Whatever you want to hide from me, I'm sure you will be able to do so. I am only a person who hands out wands, nothing more, nothing less. I am not in a position to look and know everybody's past. Now, are you a Lunarian?"

Usagi looked a little shocked. "Yes, I am." She said softly.

"More than that. She is a very powerful and important Lunarian." Mamoru added.

"Of course she is. She would not remember if it were otherwise. Only important Lunarians remember if they were Lunarians. Now, please follow me."

The two followed the old man to the back of the store. The door was not visible until it was opened. "After you," Mr. Ollivander offered.

Usagi was rushed with a warm feeling when she entered the room. She did not know that she stretched her hand to touch one wand. It was the source of the warm feeling that she felt. She waved it, and she saw what Mr. Ollivander looked for: magic.

"Well, that solves everything, then. Thank you for visiting me again, Prince. Princess, it is nice to see that you have grown. It was a pleasure having you."

AN: I know, it's really bad. If you hate me because you think it's a very useless chapter, let me know. I accept flames. Why? Because I believe an author cannot improve unless his or her weak point is jabbed. It's kind of bad because it was kind of rushed because I knew some people were waiting for this. I wasn't really very inspired to do some of the parts, so it's kind of bad. If I have no inspiration, I have no good story. Well, next chapter will be better, I promise. Thanks for reading. 


	3. Chapter 2

AN: Thank you all for the wonderful reviews!!! Luv ya all! (More author's notes on the bottom, including disclaimers. I just have to thank those who reviewed, because they are all very special! ) A Date to England 

Chapter 2

"Platform nine and three quarters? Is there such a platform, Mamo-chan?" Usagi asked after looking at her ticket.

"Unknown to muggles, yes." Mamoru replied. He stopped walking after they reached an area between platform nine and platform ten of King's Cross Station. "Here we are."

"But we're standing on platform nine!" Shingo commented.

Mamoru sighed. "Okay, I'll show you how to get to platform nine and three quarters. Just promise that you won't freak out and just follow after me." Mamoru ran straight into the wall dividing the two platforms with a cart containing all of his items.

"Nani?????!!! Mamo-chan?????!?!?! Where'd you go????!" Usagi exclaimed, shocked. Some people turned around to look at the screaming Usagi. "Shingo, what happened? Where's my Mamo-chan??"

Shingo could sense that his sister was about to go onto crybaby mode again. He sighed. "Relax, he said don't freak out, right? I guess we'll just do what he did: run into the wall."

"Wow, Usagi, Shingo, nice meeting the both of you here. Where's Professor Chiba?" Ron greeted from behind them.

"He ran into the wall!" Usagi whined.

"Like we should, too. Don't you know it's how you get onto platform nine and three-quarters?" One of the twins replied.

Usagi shook her head as she wiped a small tear out of her eye.

"Just watch us." The twins both replayed Mamoru's stunt: running into the wall and disappearing. 

"Um, Shingo, do you wanna go next?" Usagi asked.

Shingo shrugged. "Sure. Beats going last." He followed the twins and disappeared into the wall.

Usagi cringed, then sighed. "Okay, let me get this straight. So basically, you run into the wall?"

Hermione nodded. "You don't have to run if you don't want to. You can walk casually into it if that's what you want."

Usagi sighed again. "Oh well. If I bump into it, I've been known as a ditz, anyway. Do you guys mind if I go next?"

The three shook their heads. "No, not at all!" Ron replied for them.

"Thanks a lot!" Usagi smiled brightly and disappeared into platform nine and three quarters.

~.^.~.^.~.^.~.^.~.^.~

Makoto sighed after putting her textbook away. Studying for high school entrance exams were difficult, even though they didn't have to worry about any attacks. But something was very different this afternoon, and she wasn't used to it.

"We know, Mako-chan. We miss her, too." Rei voiced her thoughts for her.

Minako nodded. "Mamoru was right. We've finally attained peace, and Usa-chan needs a vacation. Going to England with Mamoru was such a perfect idea."

"Yes, even though she's studying magic, I made sure to send her textbooks, so she doesn't forget to study for her entrance exams in case she decides to go back." Ami added, making everybody sigh in disbelief. She had always been like this, pretending to care about nothing but their education when something like this happened. But that's not how she felt. She missed Usagi just as much as the others did, but there was no reason to be pulled down by all of this. It's not like Usagi was dead. "I know, why don't we all just write her a letter now?"

"Hmm… Actually, I just sent her one yesterday. I guess I'll just go wait for her reply. For now, it's dinner time!" Makoto announced. 

~.^.~.^.~.^.~.^.~.^.~

Mamoru read a book as Usagi snored loudly next to him. Shingo had gone off and searched for food the second Usagi started snoring. It was all so quiet and peaceful, just as Mamoru would have predicted: a good vacation for a defender of love and justice.

"Um, excuse me, professor, all the other carts are full, do you mind if we stayed here?" Ron interrupted his reading.

Mamoru nodded. "Sure, it's not a problem. I didn't know Hogwarts Express was small."

"Actually, sir, many first years offered to keep us in their cabins, but we wanted Harry to have his privacy. I know it sounds a little selfish, but I hope you don't mind." Hermione explained.

"No, not at all. I understand perfectly. Please have a seat." Mamoru offered.

"Thanks a lot, Professor." Harry proceeded to take his seat, not being bothered at all by a siren's snoring. He looked out the window, seeing nothing but lush green valleys, which soon put him to sleep…

~.^.~.^.~.^.~.^.~.^.~

An evil laugh echoed throughout a vast and dark place. Where it was, Harry didn't know. But it all seemed very familiar. "Lumos." He tried to light his wand. "Tried" being the keyword, for he found that he didn't have his wand in his hands. "Where am I…?" He wondered aloud.

"Harry Potter…" A sinister voice chuckled. "You don't remember?"

Harry's eyes shot wide open. "Voldemort??! How did this happen?"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk… Does it really matter? Soon I will be able to kill you…" Voldemort ran his cold finger down Harry's cheek, causing him to scream in agony. "I want you to beg for your life. Who knows? Maybe I'll even spare you."

"Never!" At that moment a bright flash of light blinded Harry and what seemed to be an angel appeared in front of Voldemort.

"Who are you?" Voldemort tried to choke the angel, but found himself unable to touch her, just as he had been unable to touch Harry long before.

"A protector of love and justice." She freed Harry from Voldemort's clutches and held onto Harry. She then flew away, keeping Harry safe from evil clutches, at least a little while longer.

~.^.~.^.~.^.~.^.~.^.~

"Harry wake up!" Hermione delivered a great, big, smack upon his face.

Harry woke up, clutching his scar, to find Usagi woke up screaming just like him.

"Shhh… Usako, it's all right, I'm here. It's all a bad dream." Mamoru tried to bring comfort to the girl. He knew very well that a bad dream that could cause Usagi to scream like that isn't good. But he had to try to calm her in any way possible for now.

"Mamo-chan…!" They didn't understand that, but they also couldn't understand the Japanese words that the girl threw to the teacher.

"Shhhh… Usako, watashi to gaibu de iku desu." The professor led the girl outside.

"Harry, you're clutching your scar." Ron pointed out.

Harry moved his hand quickly, to deny Ron. "No I'm not."

"Well, you were. That's not a good sign, Harry. What did you dream about?"****

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Harry didn't want to worry his friends.

"Harry, you woke up screaming. You dreamt about you-know-who, didn't you?" Hermione suggested.

"No I didn't." Harry denied again.

"Cmon, Harry, I understand that you don't want to worry us. But you honestly don't think we're that stupid, now, do you?"

Harry sighed. There was no way out of this one. He then apologized to his friends and told them about his dream. 

Ron looked puzzled. "I don't understand. You were safe, so why did you wake up screaming?"

"Because my scar was still hurting."

Hermione nodded in understanding. "I see. Harry, do you remember what this 'angel' looked like?" 

"Well, let's see… Her wings were grander than an eagle's, and whiter than the purest white. Her hair was a long, beautiful, golden blonde. And then she was wearing a… strange outfit, actually. It looked kind of like a sailor uniform… I don't really remember much, though." Harry replied.

"Do you remember what her face looked like?" Hermione questioned.

"Actually, I couldn't see her face. All I know is, she was beautiful." Harry replied.

"How can you say she was beautiful if you never saw her face?" Ron asked in amazement.

"I can't explain. She just was." Harry replied.

"Do you recall Usagi being in your dream?" Hermione continued asking.

Harry looked shocked. "Usagi? Why would she be in my dream?" 

"Because she was muttering you-know-who's name to Professor Chiba when she woke up." Hermione replied in her famous know-it-all tone.

Now it was Harry's turn to ask questions. "Huh? Since when did you understand Japanese? I didn't understand a word she was saying."

"I don't understand Japanese. Even if I did, she was talking too fast for me to catch anything. However, she kept on repeating one word: Vorudemootsu."

"Uh… What's that mean?" Ron was just as puzzled as Harry.

Hermione groaned in disbelief. "The Japanese have different pronunciations for English words. In Japanese, that's how you-know-who's name would be said. Harry, you said that the angel in your dream was wearing a sailor uniform, right?"

Harry nodded.

"Well, maybe you were dreaming about the legendary Sailor Moon. She's a legendary 'protector of love and justice,' just like the angel in your dream said she is. Hmm… Maybe we'll ask Professor Chiba if he knows anything about her."

"Ask me what?" The Professor came in right on cue.

"Sorry about that, you guys." Usagi took her seat. "Harry, are you all right?"

Harry nodded. "That's quite all right. How about you? Are you all right?"

Usagi smiled and nodded.

"Um… Professor Chiba, you came from Japan, right?" Hermione asked.

Mamoru nodded. "Yes, I do. Why do you want to know?"

"Well, I was wondering if you know anything about the legendary sailor scouts."

Mamoru looked a little shocked. "Well, I-"

Shingo entered the cabin, interrupting Mamoru's reply. "Hey everyone. Hey, did I hear you talking about the sailor scouts?"

Hermione nodded her head vigorously. "Yeah, do you know anything about them?"

"Of course. The sailor scouts have saved my life before. They are so cool. Not losers like Usagi."

"Hey!" After that Usagi and Shingo bickered like they normally did, and they didn't stop until they had to get off the train to enter Hogwarts for the first time.

~.^.~.^.~.^.~.^.~.^.~

"Shingo, what house do you want to be sorted into?" Usagi asked her little brother.

Shingo shrugged in reply. "I don't know. As long as I'll make friends in that house, it's fine with me. I met a few people from Slytherin, actually. They were pretty cool."

"Really?" Usagi asked in shock. "I heard that Slytherins were mean. Oh well, I guess you don't know till you meet 'em."

Shingo nodded. "Yeah, don't go basing everything you do on gossip."

A tall woman then came and quieted the first years down. "First years, I would like to welcome you all to Hogwarts. I am Professor McGonnagal, head of the Gryffindor house. For those of you who do not understand what I am talking about, you will understand it all soon. You will all be sorted to your houses in quite a few moments. There are four houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. If you are curious to find out which house you will be sorted into, then please, come and follow me." She led the way to a grand dining hall, where floating candles didn't seem as amazing as the beautiful ceiling above. Students greeted all the first years quite warmly as they were seated comfortably in their seats. Usagi was too marveled by it all to listen to the sorting hat speak. 

"Natalie Abasha." Professor McGonnagal called aloud.

A petite girl with black hair stumbled onto a stool to have the sorting hat placed on her. In a few seconds, the hat shouted, "Ravenclaw!" and a table filled with Ravenclaws cheered.

"Wow… So that's what they meant by a sorting hat." Usagi whispered to no one. It took quite a long time before Usagi heard the name "Tsukino" shouted. "Finally… Go, Shingo!" Usagi cheered. As Shingo walked and then sat on the stool, Usagi couldn't help but feel just a little bit nervous. Okay, so it wasn't her that was going to be sorted, but still, it was quite exciting! Everything was quiet to Usagi, and time started to move slower. The whole school could have been sorted in the time it took the sorting hat to shout:

"Slytherin!"

Usagi cheered. So that must mean that not all wizards in Slytherin will turn out to be evil. What are the chances of Shingo growing to be evil when his sister was Usagi? Who knows? Still, there's a chance…

"Oh stop it, Usagi." She said to herself. She should be next; only she didn't hear her name called. "No, there has to be some mistake…" She started to panic. After a few more students were called up, she finally calmed herself down. Who knows, maybe they were going to have a special thing for her, since she was a fifth year. She looked over at Shingo, who seemed happy to be in Slytherin. She then met the cold eyes of one of Shingo's new friends. Warmth and coldness, light and darkness gazed at each other, as if fighting a battle that wasn't really being fought. Usagi's eyes held the eyes of this student for a long time, until Shingo pulled his attention away from her. Shingo smiled at her when he saw her, and Usagi gave him a thumbs-up in reply.

"Usagi Tsukino." Professor McGonnagal finally called. She was the last one standing, and she felt the eyes of the entire student body rested on her. She slowly walked up to the proper place, and sat gracefully on the stool like the princess she was. The hat was then placed carefully on her, as if she were being crowned.

"Hmm… I haven't had a tougher time making a decision like this in a long time!"

"Huh? Who are you?" Usagi asked in shock to the voice that entered her head.

"The sorting hat. Let's see… You're a special one… What house would you like to be placed in?" He replied.

"I really don't prefer one over another." Usagi answered.

"Well, maybe you'd like to join your brother, you have the right qualities to be in Slytherin. But wait, you are perfect as a Ravenclaw too. Hufflepuff would also be perfect. But don't forget Gryffindor. That'd be perfect as well. Are you sure you leave the whole of this decision to me? You do have a say in this, you know." The hat checked.

"Yes, of course. That is your job." Usagi affirmed.

"All right then, princess, you shall be placed in-"

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted for the whole school to hear. The Gryffindor table cheered wildly, and Slytherin seemed more disappointed than a hunter who missed to shoot an elephant. Usagi smiled sadly at Shingo, who gave her the same smile back. She then turned to smile at her Mamo-chan, which brightened her day.

"Well done, Usagi, you made it to Gryffindor!" Harry greeted as Usagi sat next to him.

"That's amazing! All of us Weasleys have been sorted into Gryffindor, but you and Ron are in separate houses! Rival houses, too!" Ron said.

"I guess that means Slytherin isn't too bad." Usagi took her seat next to Hermione.

"But you know what's more interesting is that it took longer to sort you than it did to sort Harry." Hermione pointed out.

"Really? So did I break the record?" Usagi replied.

Harry nodded. "I guess so."

"Students! Teachers! Welcome to another term at Hogwarts!" Dumbledore greeted warmly. "Congratulations to all of the first years; I hope you have taken the time to acquaint yourselves with the people in your houses. Welcome, all. And I would like to welcome a few special people. As you noticed, one lady was the last to be sorted, although she did not have to be last. However, she is no ordinary new student of this school! Miss Tsukino shall be joining fifth years in their classes, although this is her first year at this school. Please treat her with the same respect you would a fifth year, but welcome her to this school as you would a first year." Dumbledore smiled at Usagi. Once again she felt the eyes of the entire student body rested on her. Some were talking quietly; some were too shocked to say anything. "And another thing. Last year, we lost our Defense of the Dark Arts teacher… But once again, we have found a new teacher to replace the old! Please treat him with the same respect you have been giving your previous teachers. It is an honor to welcome Professor Chiba!" Mamoru stood up and took in the applause that greeted him. He found Usagi smiling brightly at him, which made his smile even better. He smiled at the entire student body, though it is all really for his Usako. After he decided that the applause was enough, he took his seat. He nodded in acknowledgement to his fellow teachers, and smiled politely at Dumbledore. "Without further ado, I would now like to start the feast!"

"Feast? I never heard of-" Usagi was quieted by delicious-looking food in front of her. She hastily grabbed as much food as she can, filling her plate in which nobody thought possible. Some sort of spell had to have been casted on her mouth; for she was filling it with food in ways that the students have never seen. If there was still anybody in the room who believes that magic did not exist, seeing a petite young woman such as Usagi fill her mouth so fast should be more than enough to convince them. 

"Usagi, calm down." Hermione tried to slow her friend down.

Usagi swallowed the food in her mouth and sighed. "You're right. I should leave enough food for the other students."

"Actually, you don't have to worry about that. The plates will all magically fill up once again after all the food is gone." Ron said, too busy eating himself to have noticed how Usagi ate.

"Really? So I can just pig out all I want!" Usagi then proceeded to repeat what she had been doing.

"Woah, Usagi calm down." Ron said after taking a break from eating.

"That's what I tried to tell her when you were busy eating like a pig. Just think of the elves working hard with no pay!" Hermione scolded.

Ron belched in reply.

"Ron!"

Even Usagi had to take a break from eating to giggle. While the rest of the table was laughing and Hermione was scolding Ron, Usagi was once again caught by those same, mesmerizing pair of eyes. Time seemed to stop again as they stared at each other.

"Hey, Usagi, what are you staring at?" Harry interrupted.

"Huh? Oh, I was just looking at that painting… Um… Hey, they move!" Miracurously, Usagi was able to pull out a pretty good excuse.

"Of course they move." Ron replied, who had resumed eating.

"Hehe, shows how much I know." Usagi sighed. "I wonder how I'll do as a fifth year."

"Don't worry too much. Besides, if you have any problems, you can always come to us for help." Harry assured.

"I said that out loud?" Usagi asked, getting nods in reply. "Oh well… Thanks Harry."

"No problem." Harry smiled at Usagi, who gave him a beautiful smile in reply.

AN: That's all for now! Once again, I'd like to thank all those who reviewed! Well, I'll have to apologize now. I promised a better chapter last time, and I'm not sure I gave one. Well, I'd like to thank those who made it this far. ^ ^ There you have it, the sorting is all done! It's always such an important part in HP/SM xovers. ^_^' I know you're all dying to know who Usagi's going to be paired up with, but you'll all just have to wait! Hehe, I know, I'm mean. ^_^' I'll give a little more clues next time. Bye for now!

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own either Sailor Moon or Harry Potter. The only thing I own here is the plot. ^_^' If the plot seems similar to yours, sorry, but it was all coincidence. If you're going to take anything from me without asking, though, BEWARE!!! Seriously, though. Just don't do it. It's evil! How would you feel if I plagiarized against you?


End file.
